


Decision

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells, eo-snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: 1x23 based – Harrison makes a surprising decision





	Decision

* * *

The time was coming and she dreaded it. She'd known from the beginning what she was getting herself into, yet, that didn't seem to stop her. She simply couldn't resist and honestly, she wasn't sure anyone would. He had so much charisma, possessed such intellect, such genius and on top of all of that, he was devilishly handsome. Who could _ever_ resist?

She knew their time together was coming to an end and she just couldn't accept this. It wasn't enough for her, but in the same time she knew it would never be. What she found with him could last forever. She just wished he could say the same.

She was lying in his arms after what seemed like their very last time together. He'd leave soon, come back to the future, to his beloved timeline and she wished he'd just stay. Oh, God how much did she wish that!

"What's wrong?" he asked from the other side of the bed as though he could magically sense her mood.

"Nothing," she answered automatically, by now used to hiding the truth from him. She didn't know whether he could tell and would rather not ask, scared of the potential answer.

"Wait." His hand closed around her forearm, his touch affecting her even now after everything they'd already done together. "Come on. I can see something's on your mind. What is it?"

"Nothing!" she repeated a little too harsh when snatching her arm away.

"Caitlin," his voice came out calm and unwavering and she hated him a little for that, "just tell me."

"I don't want you to leave, ok?!" she finally snapped when grabbing her clothes and angrily starting to dress. "I want you to stay with me! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" she then added, clothes back on; yet, he still hadn't responded, just sitting there, staring at her.

She couldn't take this anymore, so she simply left.

She wondered whether he could hear her cry.

* * *

She couldn't face him.

She just couldn't do it and risk a glance, risk meeting those blue eyes and seeing the horrible truth there. Seeing that he wouldn't stay, not even for her.

And then, just when he was about to leave, she couldn't help it. She looked even if his face would haunt her to the rest of her life.

What she saw shook her to the bones and not even because of grief. It was the opposite, actually. She saw his changed mind, a new decision in place.

Next thing she knew, he grabbed her and sped off with her, leaving an abandoned time machine in their wake, an open passage to the future timeline and shocked Barry who came back a second afterwards, really to fight Thawne, now finding him gone.

 


End file.
